Because You are
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Another one in my 'Because' series... a more light hearted. he wondered how she could be ok with it.


Because you are

He didn't know why it didn't bother her… she always knew why it didn't

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS

Sara couldn't help but smile as the poor waiter scurried away, it wasn't his fault but neither was it hers. Looking across the candle lit table she studies the bent head of the dark haired man who had asked her not so subtly on their fifth date.

Compared to how he first asked her out this was smooth sailing for him… Sara chuckled at the memory, the poor folder he clung to took the brunt of his nerves as he stuttered out those words.

She smirked when his brown eyes sought hers and she could tell that his anger was already fading away.

Things hadn't been easy after that first date… more down to the fact that they were changing everything about their relationship and neither knew where this was heading. The friendship was there first and it was easy… but dating that was something completely different from dating, different rules to a different game.

But watching him slowly smile Sara figured it was worth trying a new game, at least she had that friendship to fall back on to read him.

"What… the guy is bugging me" he complains causing Sara to shake her head and find a new interest in her menu. The poor waiter was simply asking if they wanted a drink before their meal was ordered, he couldn't help it if he couldn't stop staring at Sara, god forbid that Sara actually thought she look some what sexy but she had to admit after five hours of getting ready and nearly three days of looking for _the dress_ she was good to go.

The only thing that did annoy her was the fact that she didn't want any other guy to notice her expect the one across from her and she smiled when he did.

"The waiter was being friendly" that earned Sara a snort before she lifted her head and eyebrows, the smirk pushed at her lips.

"He didn't have to keep on starin'" the way his accent hitches up a notch when he's frazzled only sends more shivers down her spine. He was being over protective… not because they were out in the field or because they were talking to a rapist but because they were there together and Sara had no doubt in her mind that he knew _the dress _was only for him.

"He wasn't staring" Sara protests despite knowing that a few other men had been staring a lot longer then the waiter had been. She watches with triumph as he simply drinks his water and looks back to his menu.

"Can you blame me" he mutters causing Sara to frown and lean forward "mind repeating that cowboy" Sara questions as she watches him smile and lift his eyes back to her.

"Darlin' your going have to deal me wanting to be the only one staring" he offers in truth causing the emotions to reel back in Sara. She had been expecting many things back such honesty was the last thing she thought, and though the fear was underlying she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine with that" she assures causing him to gape at her "your fine with me being overprotective over you" he questions barely hiding the fact that doubt and hope was evident in his voice.

Sara could only nod and smile brightly at him… for him.

"Why" the question was enough to cause her to frown, Sara racked her brain wondering why she was so willing to let this man be over protective of her when she had pushed so many others way for this act.

Smiling she already knew the answer… had done the moment they became friends, he was always going to be overprotective of Sara Sidle, not the CSI, not the newbie and because he was overprotective of her before she was ever his girlfriend.

And because he was the first man who wanted her to know he was being overprotective her instead of trying to hide it.

"I don't mind you being overprotective of me… just because you are" Sara tells him watching slowly as he soaks in the words and their meanings before smirking, and with a slight puff of his chest he managed to tear his eyes away from her.

She didn't mind because he already was overprotective of her even before she said 'yes' to that first date.

The end

* * *

Going back to when they first started dating in the 'because' series… was going to be based on the 'song she don't know she's beautiful' but I got to the line #she don't know what their staring for# and this story popped up in my head. 


End file.
